


Empire

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas thinks over Organization XIII and his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

_This place looks good,_ I thought to myself, walking around my castle. Yes, _my_ castle. Castle Oblivion in The World That Never Was, where our beloved upside-down heart moon never sets. It was home to Organization XIII, but really it was mine. All mine. I am The Superior, deeming this land and all around it solely mine, from the edge of the town to the far outstretches of the forest.

I sighed; this had been a place of power for the last 9 years, and what great years they were. From destroying heartlesses to stomping out shadow globs, we'd done it all. And all n the name of success, in the name of taking over worlds, and we were getting there. Progress had been a bit too slow, but we were getting there. Slowly, we would get there.

I had a strong team. The members on their own - not so much, but their elements. Oh, the power they held. Firstly, there was me. Superior of the In-Between. The ability to control nothingness with a weapon liking of the ethereal blade variety. Needless to say, I was the best. Nothing could stop me.

Next was my Organization co-founder and 3rd in command, Xigbar. Him and I, we've had our differences. The damned man was a pervert, always watching people from the ceiling. No wonder he never got any.

Xaldin. 4th in command and the castle's self admitted everything-tute. Well, he is good for anything, even if it will cost an arm and a leg.

Every Organization needs a scientist. Vexen, our ice wielding scientist. Our stuttering little friend has every science degree known to mankind. Most of them are a joke, but hey, who doesn't like an expert who has a habit of destroying his own lab?

Lexaeus, our goliath, topping out at 7 foot 5 with an earth/strength elemental. For a man that never speaks, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Following comes our little sciency lab assistant and Orgy member. His height may be greatly lacking, but Zexion's ability to wield illusions is extraordinary.

My puppy. My blue haired, 'X' marked, 2nd in command puppy. Loyal as hell, Saïx is. Of course, his berserker elemental has most definitely fallen into good use.

Axel, that fire-bearing piece of work.

Who could forget Demyx, our dumb-as-stick water wielder? That boy couldn't find his ass if someone directed his hand to it. The signs of a true blonde. I really don't know why we keep him around.

Ah, Luxord, that gambling alcoholic. If anything, an amusement to us all.

Marluxia, a nobody far too feminine to be a man and yet he insists he is. I don't know any man who uses rose petals as a serious element.

Larxene, the only biological female in XIII, and trust me, she flaunts it as often as possible. We don't call her 'Savage Nymph' for nothing. Seductive, but will bite your head off in a non-existent heartbeat.

Lastly, we have that Roxas boy, neither somebody nor nobody. Sole key-bearer of us all. The only one able to capture back our Kingdom Hearts.

Most of them may be useless, but I know they shall be great later on. I have a purpose for every one of them.

My castle. My empire. I may be restricted in calling it as such, but with the talents of my Organization XIII, my empire shall expand, swallowing all the worlds in its large grip, taking no prisoners. Lives will be lost. Families will be destroyed. Traditions will be rendered useless. My empire shall reign superior and I - I, Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between, will do everything to have my empire. I will step on whoever necessary to get where I want to be.

Look out, somebodies. I'm coming for you.

I will have my empire.


End file.
